


So A Rat? Dog? Bear? Comes Over For Tea..

by Phantasmagooorical



Series: Nedzu’s Problematic Adventure! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A decently human Nedzu goes to Hogwarts, Animagi Nedzu, Fluff, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Nedzu is the only mha character I don’t have a stroke over thinking about what he’d do next, Other, Slytherin Nedzu, Tea, ambiguous morals, for like 1 chapter..., human nedzu, i think I over tagged this, it’s like.. reverse Animagi?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasmagooorical/pseuds/Phantasmagooorical
Summary: Nedzu is an intelligent animal, oh, no doubt. This, obviously heads him to wonder,‘Where did I possibly go wrong?’ As he is scooped up by an owl and tossed into the air.Nedzu is a rat, who eventually (and unfortunately!) turns into a human, by the will of magic. Now onto another issue, where to get a good cup of tea?





	So A Rat? Dog? Bear? Comes Over For Tea..

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know, it’s a thought. It’ll probably become a whole train wreak of a story eventually. Y’know. Cause... N e d z u.  
> Also! Nedzu doesn’t talk at the moment because in this AU he’s more of a reverse-Animagi, he’s... a rat/bear/dog/mink thing. We will never know.  
> For the sake of convenience he’s about 11 in appearances but older in mind, due to rat years.

Nedzu is a smart animal. In no way is he stupid. Therefore, this entire predicament is one of a mediocre mistake in his calculations, that did not involve being carried by an owl to who knows where. 

Xx-xX

I suppose this small fight provides myself an opportunity to think. I’ve been told the moments before death are very calming, a perfect time for thinking. As such, if I had known this would happen, I think i’d brew myself a small cup of tea to lighten the mood. 

Anyway. Wherever could this owl be taking me? I’ve certainly never seen it before, and if I had I doubt i’d be around as I am currently. I AM quite interested in the location I am being taken to. Owls cannot speak however, and I am highly disappointed in this factor.

So I simply remain silent and look at the ground. I’m a bit high. And my goodness, is that a train? How astounding! And judging from the owl’s trajectory, I’m heading to the same place.

So this is a trained owl then, hm?

I’d provide a description of the land but it’s not very exiting. Trees and whatnot. Rock, dirt, maybe a couple things people have tossed out of the train..

I think I’ll skip this part.

X?xx?XX?

I have recently been dropped into a school. With no further explanation, I scurry away on my quick little paws.. And come face to face with the bizarre scene of a hallway, a couple students here and there. At least, it’d be safe to assume they’re students, from the attire. I attempt to sneak by, and it, of course, works without a hitch.  
Until I hear a voice, muttering behind me. 

“What IS that rat doing?” “Is it even a rat? Looks more like some weird failed breeding experiment..” “Probably belongs to Hagrid.” 

Now, this catches my interest! Rude comments aimed at me because i’m an ‘animal’ aside, this Hagrid does sound interesting, if he harbours things like me. Maybe he can carry on a decent conversation.

—( ˆ = ˙ • ˙ = ˆ )—

The gigantic man, could not, in fact, carry on a conversation. I had rather been picked up and given a very baby-ish talk, being called a magical creature and whatnot. 

I made a noise in disdain. He did not stop. In fact, he brought me back to the school with a proud grin reminiscent of a father on his face...

I made no hesitation to escape.

This was, in retrospect, a very bad idea. I am now stuck in the ‘Headmaster’s Quarters’, along with a talking hat and a very explosive bird.

A bit of help, perhaps?


End file.
